User blog:Chimpurin/Fragment of Memories - Chapter Six
Enjoy the story! :) ---- Delivering the classified files wasn't too hard for the white haired girl. Giles even accepted Dorothy as one of his family member, despite her position as a mere maid. However, he saw her potential and made her as an intelligent officer, as well as a trusted member of the biological team. But still, her clumsiness on handling the work often made her as a laughing stock. The first time she tried to serve tea during the Mafia meeting, she slipped and spilled the tea straight into the white haired man's face, and causing the glassware to broke. Edward would always help her on cleaning the mess, good thing that Dorothy always escaped the Godfather's wrath. Or else she would've been fired, and had to be kicked into the streets. Two weeks had passed since Edward and Dorothy became good friends. She was on the garden, watering the flowers, trimming the dead branches, etc. That day, she almost fell from the stairs and Margaret, another fellow Mafia member had to help her, at the cost of ruining her precious dress. Lucky for Dorothy, Margaret was a kind woman. At the garden after taking care of the plants, she picked few flowers. It reminded her of her father so much, her father was an architect, so he barely home for his family. But when her father wasn't busy, he would always take her to the garden, and played with her. At the same time, he made her a flower crown as well. "You like flowers?" A voice asked her, and she glanced. It belonged to none other than William himself. "Yes, I do. I even learn the representations of each flowers I see," she said cheerfully. Just when Dorothy was about to explain the representations, he felt a sharp pain on his head. The pain made him flinched slightly. Images of a girl who was always smiling to him filled his mind. On a gentle spring day, his friend was wandering around the garden, picking few stalks of flowers on her hands. When she saw him, she immediately gave the flowers to him. He was surprised to receive the gift, but he took them with the greatest delight. '' ''"Do you know about flowers' representations?" She asked to him, he smiled. "Of course! I read a lot about them!"The boy exclaimed. "Oh, then try to name each meaning of the flowers I gave to you!" A happy laugh escaped her lips. "The yellow flowers are chrysanthemum, it represents gratitude and friendship. And then there's daffodil, it represents regard. There's also small flowers, this is rosemary. It represents remembrance, but why?" he asked the girl. "Because I don't want you to forget me! And I hope we'll always be together forever!" The girl replied. "You don't need to ask! I won't ever leave you!" He demanded. "Really?" "Really!" '' ''"W- what's that just now? A memory? A vision? Or an hallucination?" ''William asked to himself. He felt some kind of deja vu, he didn't remember anything, yet it was so familiar for him. "Are you alright, William?" Said Dorothy as she looked at the raven haired man, who was holding his head with his hand. William didn't give any response, glanced at the girl, nor answered her. "William?" When she wanted to tap him on his shoulder, he snatched her hand quickly. Sweats rolled down his face, and Dorothy only held her hand, which was hurt thanks to him. "I- I'm sorry, Dorothy. I'm alright, no need to worry about me," he said with a shaky tone. "Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost," she replied. William clicked his tongue in annoyance, and finally looked at the girl. His emerald eyes glared sharply at her, causing Dorothy to jolted when she saw him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I-" "Can you just stop already? It really annoys me," he said, clenching his fist. "But I am worried about you, William. You don't seem to act like your usual calm self-" "Shut your mouth!" In an instance William stood up from his position, raised his right hand and swung it to the girl's cheek, slapping it hard. Dorothy fell from the bench, her cheek was swollen red and some blood escaped from the corner of her lips. "Stop pretending that you cared about me! Don't act like you know me very well! If I said I am fine, then I'm fine! I don't need your help! I don't need your attention! Quit acting like a goody-two-shoes! It makes me sick!" Before Dorothy could say anything, the raven haired man walked away from the garden, leaving her all alone. Dorothy herself only held her swollen red cheek, tears escaped from her eyes. It was sure that she might be annoying to him, but her intent to reach out to him was pure, and no other devious meaning was hidden behind them. She didn't want him to yell at her more, so she decided to stay there and continue her work. "Dorothy, why are you here?" She noticed who called her, and she immediately covered her head, as well as her face with her hoodie. When the person approached her, he only smiled at her. "Oh, it- it was you, Edward, haha... Just taking care of the garden, you know that gardening is a maid's job too, r- right?" She stuttered, pretending like everything was fine. "Dorothy, why do you refused to look at me? Is there something wrong?" He asked her, Dorothy shook her head vigorously. "I'm fine, see! I'm completely alright!" She exclaimed at him, Edward didn't believe her. So, he grabbed her shoulders, and removed the white hood. Edward widen his eyes when she saw her swollen cheek, which was red, and almost bruised. "Why your cheek is so red? Did the Godfather punished you?" He asked her with a worried tone, like a father who saw his children hurt. Dorothy didn't want to cry in front of him, but her tears just kept escaping from her kunzite pink eyes. "Godfather didn't punish me at all. This injury is nothing at all, I'm okay," she said shakily. Edward only stared at her, and an idea suddenly popped in his mind. He took four stalks of pink carnation, two stalks of chrysanthemum, and three stalks of Gerbera Daisy flowers, before arranged it into a flower crown and put it on her head. "I hope this can cheer you up, Dorothy," he smiled brightly at her. Dorothy, realized the flowers' meanings, shed tears of happiness. "Thank you, Edward.." She said with a smile. At the same time, William splashed his face with water, trying to calm himself down. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. "I look so awful, why would I do that to Dorothy? I was so harsh to her, even though she didn't do anything wrong..." He mumbled to himself. If one could tell, his mind was in such a mess that no one could understand. "But, why do I feel so confused? Why does that vision bother me so much?" Angry at himself and unable to recall everything , William slammed his fist into the mirror. Few glass shards injured his hand, but he didn't even bother to care. He just clicked his tongue out and left the restroom. "I should apologize to Dorothy later," he thought to himself, feeling guilty for being so harsh at her. ---- ''End of Chapter Six Category:Blog posts